gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Finn-Will Relationship
The Finn-Will Relationship was the teacher-student relationship, now father-son like friendship between Finn Hudson and Will Schuester. Overview Finn's first interaction with Will is in Pilot, when Will blackmails Finn into joining New Directions. Since then, the two have shared a "father-son"-type relationship. Episodes Season One Pilot After Rachel tells Will to find a new male lead for New Directions, Will tries to recruit some football players, which he doesn't succeed at at first. Will then overhears Finn singing Can't Fight This Feeling in the shower and ends up blackmailing Finn into joining New Directions by planting marijuana in his locker. Showmance During Gold Digger, Will assists Finn with his dancing. Acafellas Finn gets annoyed that the New Directions want to hire Dakota Stanley instead of Will. He then informs Will that he is thinking about quitting Glee as he is being called names by the football team and that his reputation is going down. Will tells him to stay in Glee at least a while longer as he is a good performer. He also says that if Finn quits the club, he'll regret it for the rest of his life because Will has been there. Finn then admits that Glee isn't fun anymore. Before he leaves the classroom, Will calls him back and says that he wants to talk to him about something. In the choir room, Will tries to teach Puck and Finn dance moves, but when it's Finn's turn to practice the choreography, he trips. After Will helps them master the choreography, Finn joins Acafellas. Right before they perform I Wanna Sex You Up together, Finn thanks Will for believing in him. Preggers After finding out about Quinn's pregnancy, Finn cries on Will's shoulder. Will ends up taking Finn out to dinner and offers Finn his support. Finn also asks Will to coach the football team at dancing as he believes that it'll make them better players, and as a result, it will increase his chances of securing a football scholarship. Vitamin D Will notices that Finn looks drowsy and shows concern towards him by asking if he is okay. Finn simply tells Will that he is worn out. Throwdown Will drives Finn and Quinn to their baby's ultrasound appointment. Afterwards Will counsels Finn. Mash-Up During Puck's performance of'' Sweet Caroline, Will nudges Finn. After choosing football over Glee, Will tries to get Finn to come back to New Directions. Will states that out of all the students he has ever taught, Finn reminds him the most of himself. Finn later rejoins the New Directions. Wheels When a fight breaks out between Puck and Finn in the corridor, Will stops it. Sectionals When Finn finds out that Quinn was lying to him, Will tries to get him to calm down. After he storms out, Will goes to find him and asks him to return to the group. Finn, still hurting, demands to know why he has to be the bigger man and wishes that things could go back to how they were before everything with Glee. Will tells him cryptically, ''You Can't Always Get What You Want and leaves his car keys behind. Finn goes to Sectionals, takes charge, and organizes the group. Hell-O Will notices Finn's predicament and tells him to "take control of his inner rock star". When Finn scores in his second basketball game, which takes place during his performance of Hello, I Love You, Will is shown to be cheering, symbolizing that he is happy for him. Laryngitis Will goes to each of the New Directions in turn and asks Finn why he stopped singing. Finn replies that it's because he started giving all the male leads to Jesse instead of him and that it shook his confidence. After Finn performs Jessie's Girl, Will congratulates him and says that New Directions should be inspired by his bravery. Funk After the egging incident, Will stops Finn and the rest from attacking Vocal Adrenaline ; Saying that violence isn't the answer. Journey Before New Directions perform at Regionals, Will tries to motivate them by saying that they have something the other teams don't have and during this he makes fun of Finn's dancing ability. Also, before New Directions perform To Sir, With Love, Finn states that Will is like a father figure to him. Season Two Audition When Finn gets kicked off the football team, Will sticks up for him saying he was only trying to help his handicapable friend. He also says that Finn is a good kid. When Will realizes that Coach Beiste only did it because of the way he acted towards her, he tells her not to take it out on Finn but instead of resolving the issue Coach Beiste storms out of the room. Will then looks over at Finn showing concern and Finn looks worried still. By the end of the episode Finn is still not on the football team. Grilled Cheesus Finn makes an announcement in front of New Directions and suggests to Will that they could pay tribute to Jesus in their music performances. Will says to the rest of New Directions that the songs don't have to about Jesus but they have to be songs involving spirituality. Will tells New Directions that Finn has become quarterback again and looks extremely chuffed about it. After performing Losing My Religion, Will is confused and mentions that Finn used to feel differently towards religion at the beginning of the week and Finn responds with "I used to think God was up there looking over me. Now I'm not so sure" showing that he may have given up on religion. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Principal Figgins calls Will into his office which is do with Finn. Will asks Finn why he walked down the corridor in his Rocky Horror costume and Finn explains to him. After facing suspension from Principal Figgins, Will tells Finn to leave the room. Then Will manages to get Finn's suspension reduced completely. Never Been Kissed Before Will announces who they'll be up against at Sectionals, he asks Finn for a drum roll and Finn obliges. The Substitute When New Directions try to get Will his job back Finn says "Mr. Schue is the only teacher at this school who asks how your doing and actually wants to hear an answer". He also smiles when Will is given his job back. Born This Way Finn shows annoyance with Quinn that she's deliberately choosing to ignore the purpose of the acceptance assignment that Will has set. Finn then says he likes this lesson and starts performing I've Gotta Be Me. When he is finished Will points out that Finn isn't afraid to show something they he is really bad at. Finn asks if he is getting better at dancing but Will doesn't answer him. Season Three I Am Unicorn Finn lacks confidence when it comes to dancing at Booty Camp, saying that he can't do the moves but Will tries to encourage him saying that he knows Finn can do it. Eventually Finn manages to learn at least some of the choreography to improve his dancing and when he finishes, he hugs Will. Pot o' Gold Will and Finn are seen sitting together and watching The Troubletones perform Candyman. The First Time A promo for this episode shows Finn talking to Will, in which he tells him that he loves Rachel and that he thinks they are ready to take the next step in their relationship. Even though this scene was cut from the episode it is presumed that Finn was going to Will for advice. Hold on to Sixteen Finn says that New Directions need to bring Sam Evans back to help them win at Sectionals. Will says that no-one even knows where he is because he transferred. Then Finn informs Will that Sam is living not that far away and he knows where he is living because Sam has a Facebook. Yes/No Finn helps Will find an engagement ring for Emma and tells him that he is thinking of joining the army. Will also asks Finn to be the best man at his wedding which Finn accepts. Then Finn and Will share a hug together. Later on Finn gets a bit angry with Will as he has already informed Carole and Burt about Finn's army plans for the future without consulting him first. The Spanish Teacher Will performs La Cucaracha during a Spanish Class and Finn is one of the class members who assists him. Later on after performing Bamboleo/Hero, Will asks the New Directions boys why they are wearing boots and Finn informs him that David has been teaching them about Latin culture. Before Will performs A Little Less Conversation, Finn asks him why he is wearing a costume and Will responds by telling him he is an authentic Spanish Matador. Heart When Finn and Rachel announce their engagement, Will asks them if they are sure. On My Way Will attends Finn and Rachel's wedding with the rest of New Directions. Saturday Night Glee-ver Finn joins in when the New Directions say "Disco Sucks" and when they have been set the assignment he also says "c'mon Mr Schue, that's like something our parents would listen to." Also, some of the graduating seniors don't have future plans, so Will tries to help them by setting up a dance competition. Will selects three finalists, one of which is Finn (who looks rather shocked about it) and calls them into a classroom to confront them about what they want to do with their lives. Later on in Emma's office, Will is one of the people who assists Finn who gets handed several college applications. After Will notices that Finn threw all of them in the trash, he confronts Finn and takes him into an empty classroom. He hands the pamphlets that Finn threw out back to him. Finn tells Will he doesn't want to go to college because he feels that he isn't qualified enough to do anything. Finn also tells Will that he wants to feel the rush he does when he's on the field, or performing. Will then puts on Saturday Night Fever and tells Finn that he actually knows what he wants to do, but is worried about what people will think. He then leaves Finn to watch the video and after watching Finn makes a decision about his future. Nationals When Will goes backstage to give New Directions their final pep talk, Finn stops him and takes over. He speaks on behalf of the New Directions and says that all the members want to win Nationals for Will after the kids had talked about it the night before the competition. Finn then says that even though Principal Figgins is awarding Teacher of the Year, Will is more like Teacher of a Lifetime to them. Later on Finn (along with Rachel) awards "Teacher of the Year" to Will. He then makes a speech in which he recalls that three years ago, he thought he had everything. This changed when he met Will and realized all he was missing. He praises Will for teaching his students how to dream and adds "As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing more important than that". During the performance of We Are the Champions, Finn pulls Will onto the stage to collect his award. The two then hug one another during the song for quite a long time. Goodbye Finn goes into Will's office to collect his year book after asking Will to sign it. Finn asks him to redo it, wishing for more sentiment in his comment but Will reveals that he already tried to do it at least 10 times but every time he tried to write more he broke down. Before Finn leaves the office, Will finally reveals that he was the one who planted the Marijuana in Finn's locker after he heard him singing in the shower. After a long pause, Finn tells him he is so much cooler that he thought he was and leaves the room. During Glory Days, when Finn's name is announced for graduation, Will is seen celebrating and waving his arm around. Will is later seen alongside Finn, Emma and New Directions as they give Rachel her goodbye during Roots Before Branches ''as Finn sends her off to New York. Season Four The Break-Up Finn goes back to Mckinley after visiting Rachel in New York. Broken-hearted by what happened in New York, he is welcomed by Will open arms. Finn tells Mr. Schue about everything that happened to him in the army and with Rachel. In Finn's imagination, they sang ''The Scientist together with Emma, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine. The Role You Were Born to Play After the auditions for this year's musical, Grease, the eavesdropping Sue Sylvester hears the casting and immediately calls Will and Finn to Figgins' office. The issue Sue has is about Unique being casted as Rizzo. Finn defends their decision as to that Wade dresses as a girl. Will supports this by telling them that Shakespearean plays have actors playing female roles and that Finn and Artie are entrusted to run the musical this year. Sue still doesn't agree and insults Finn. Finn stood up and said reminded Sue about how they worked together but then ended up talking about Sue's baby. Finn told will how much he liked helping making children's dreams come true. Will responds to that telling him that it's called being a teacher. He advised Finn to stop calling him Mr. Schue and start calling him Will instead. Will liked what he saw in Figgins' office and invites Finn to be his replacement while he goes to Washington. Glease Will makes the big announcement to New Directions. He told them about him leaving for Washington and about Finn taking over. Overhearing Will's announcement about leaving and having Finn as replacement, Sue again asks them to go to the principal's office. Sue pointed out that Finn can't take glee due to academical requirements reasons. Will, in defense of Finn, tells her that Glee isn't a class and just a co-curricular activity. Finn tells everybody that he'll work harder and he'll take over for free. Seeing Figgins' approval, Sue leaves with rage. Dynamic Duets Despite Will not being in the episode, there are several parallels. Finn stops the fight between Jake and Ryder while Will stopped several fights (Santana and Quinn/Finn and Sam). Finn also used the diorama set that Will used in Saturday Night Glee-ver. At the end of the episode, he even used the show choir group circle with New Directions. Thanksgiving Finn is glad to see that Will made it to Sectionals. They both immediately rush to the stage after Marley collapses during the performance. Swan Song Finn and Will are distressed as both of them help Marley and look at her in the choir room. Will talks about the New Directions might be disqualified, but Sue crushes them as she tells them that the Warblers have already claimed victory, leaving everyone, including Finn and Will, shocked. During Swan Song, the both of them reassure the Glee Club that although the season is over, there's plenty of time to practice for next year leaving Sam to ask, "What about some of us that don't have a next year?" This leaves Will and Finn speechless. When Sue calls Finn and Will to the office, she asks for the key to the choir room, but Will doesn't want to give it. Eventually Finn gives in, and hands the keys to her. When Finn packs up the choir room, he looks at the portrait of Lilian Adler (the former head of the Glee Club at McKinley) like Will did in the Pilot episode. Glee, Actually In Artie's dream, Finn is still attending McKinely and still playing football, and Will is still the Spanish teacher but is also relying heavily on alcohol. Since glee club was never created, Finn never got the support and father-figure that he was missing in his life and wasn't able to help him with Quinn's pregnancy and his low grades. Also, Finn was never able to give Will the motivation he needed to not only be a good teacher, but a good leader. I Do While talking to Rachel in Lima Bean, Finn considers telling Will about kissing his fiancée, Emma, and screams that because of it he is the worst person in the world. Later, while talking to Emma, he tells her that he feels guilty about the kiss and that he wants to tell Will about it, but Emma talks him out of doing so and when Will walks in on them talking he kisses Emma in front of Finn and you can clearly see Finn looking uncomfortable and confused and then invited Finn to go with him in the choir room. While in the choir room, Will thanks Finn for taking care of the Glee club and suggests that instead of doing a best man's speech, Finn could sing a song for him and Emma, to which Finn hesitantly agrees. Later in the auditorium he tells Rachel that he has narrowed the songs to songs that would help him make a confession about the Femma kiss. Later, Finn is seen at the wedding standing next to Will in his best man position. When Sue comes down the altar and tells Will that Emma has left the building, the shot changes to Finn, who is seen looking shocked and guilty. Later, when all of the guests have left the church, Will and Finn are seen sitting next to the altar and Finn asks Will if he has any idea of why would Emma do this, like maybe she was acting strange or maybe she said something implying the run (you can see Finn looking guilty, because he thinks that Emma left because of the kiss), and you can see him trying to find out if Will knows about the kiss, but Will replies that Emma didn't have to tell him anything, because he knows the whole preparation was just too stressful for her and after that answer Finn looks relieved, because Will doesn't know anything about he kiss. But when Will asks Finn if he thinks there is something or someone else, Finn doesn't get to answer because Santana interrupts them asking about what they should do about the reception, to which Finn replies that they can't have a reception after what happenned, but Will interrupts him saying that they can because this event shouldn't ruin everyone's Valentine's Day like it ruined his. On the following day, Finn comes in into teacher's lounge and when he sees Will drinking coffee he grabs the cup from him and pours the coffee into the sink. Will says that is was a fresh cup, to which Finn replies that it isn't working, 'cause Will is still sitting there looking half-asleep. Will gets frustrated and asks Finn what is wrong with him, to which Finn replies "Everything" and he knows that the situation Will is in sucks but he thinks that's it's time to fix it, because moping around hasn't done anything good to anybody. And he tells Will that he taught him that he should never give up, to which Will replies that he isn't giving up, that he just needs time to process what happened. Finn tells him that there's no time to process, because he needs to go find Emma, who should be Mrs. Schuester right now. He tells Finn that Emma needs her husbands and the New Directions need both of their coaches. Finn tells Will that he will always be by his side because he is his best man and Will thanks him. Later, while the New Directions are performing Anything Could Happen, they are seen watching the performance together. Girls (and Boys) on Film Finn asks Will how's it going finding Emma and Will tells him that no luck for now and that he doesn't have any leads. Finn asks what else he has been up to, because he's worried about him. Will tells him that he can't force him to do anything and now it is the time to take a step back and give Emma some space and that on the meantime, he's been catching up on a lot of old movies. Will tells Finn that if Emma really wants to be with him, she'll come back on her own. Finn asks Will how is him sitting in front of TV going to help her to come back, to which Will replies that he knows she's hurt, but he's hurt, too, and that he really appreciates Finn's corcern, but tells him that it's time to leave it alone, to which Finn disagrees and tells him that it's time to take action, but Will just walks away. Later, to help Will, Finn goes for help to Sue and Artie. Since Sue doesn't want to help, Artie comes up with the idea of asking Emma's parents, but since they don't like people who aren't gingers, they pretend to be gingers and create a ginger club, which helps them find out where Emma is staying. Later, when boys are performing Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone and girls are performing'' Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl, they are seen watching the performances together. Later, Finn runs into Will's office and tells him that he's found Emma and that she's been staying at her sister's house and tells him to go to her. Will says that he thinks Emma's made it pretty clear that she doesn't want to see him, to which Finn replies that he has to make her want to see him. Finn tells him that he doesn't have a choice, because if he wants to get her back, he has to do it now, because later there will be no chances left. Later, Finn and New Directions sing ''In Your Eyes with Will, which implies that Will took Finn's advice and went after Emma. Later, when Will asks Finn if he could talk to him in a hallway, Finn is seen looking scared, because he thinks that Emma told him about the kiss. But Will calls him there to thank him for talking him into talking with Emma, and says that he is a good guy, to which Finn replies that he's not and confesses that he kissed Emma. He tells Will that he knows what he did was horrible, and tells Will to punch him, but Will just looks at him angrily and walks away leaving Finn standing there looking very guilty. Feud Will and Finn's feuding is starting to get more and more noticable by the glee club so for the first time in the glee club history, the students assign the theme of the week: Epic Musical Feuds. Finn suggests that instead they should just talk, but Will denies it and says they are doing this and he will kick Finn's ass. He also mentions that he felt pity for Finn and he felt he was lost and that's why he gave him the Glee Club, but he just felt Finn betrayed him in the worst way possible: kissing his fiance a week before their wedding. They sing Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way with the New Directions Boys, they fight during the song but they end up getting along. Sam suggests a hug, Finn agrees, but Will says that even though he really wants to, he just can't. Finn looks hurt but says that it's fine and that he gets it. Finn and Marley talk and she says that if Mr. Schue doesn't want him around, then he should forget him and to not letting him define him. She also suggests to get a teaching degree. Sweet Dreams In this episode, Will tries to consider talking to Finn when Beiste convinces him to do it. He visits Finn and Puck's college as they have a party in the hallway and Finn tries to avoid him at first. Will tries to converse with Finn and apologizes to him about the issue between him and Emma, and he asks him to return back to the Glee Club to help him with Regionals. This time, Finn decides to deny his offer and ends his interaction with Will. Later on, Finn visits the McKinley High School and he appears in the auditorium and agrees to come back to Glee Club as long as he is treated like an equal. In order to gain more college credit for working with the Glee Club, he agrees to stay. Will and Finn officially reconcile and hug each other, and apologizes to him and wants them to move forward. Finn and Will are then both seen in the choir room together to motivate the kids to beat Regionals. Songs Duet Tumblr mj7cy0FcyD1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg|Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way (Feud)|link=Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Can't Fight This Feeling by ''REO Speedwagon ''(Pilot). *Don't Stop Believin''' by Journey ''(Pilot). *You Can't Always Get What You Want by The Rolling Stones (Sectionals). *Stayin' Alive '' by'' The Bee Gees (Saturday Night Glee-ver). *We Are The Champions by Queen ''(Nationals). Trivia *Both Will and Finn had a storyline which involved a pregnancy (Quinn Fabray and Terri Schuester) in Season One. They both thought they had gotten someone pregnant, though neither was actually getting a child. *Terri noticed the alikeness between them and even tried to befriend Finn due to this (Funk). *They both made a love confession to someone in Journey. *Will wants Finn to take over the Glee Club. *They both proposed to their girlfriends in Yes/No. *Both have kissed Emma. *Rachel has been romantically interested in both of them. *Finn thought that Will was cool for putting the drugs into his locker in Pilot. (Goodbye). *Both of them have had a grudge against Sue at some point or another. *They both have coached the Glee Club at some point. Gallery WinnHug.jpg FinnPuckWillAcafellasDance.jpg Finn and Will Acafellas.jpg 4432201413_1935dfd4aa.jpg Finn-Will-Acafellas-glee-10080042-350-450.jpg glee-bornthisway-finn-rachel-will.jpg Will-Finn-advice.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-06 om 00.46.49.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-16 om 16.59.51.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-16 om 16.59.03.png.jpg Tumblr mj7cy0FcyD1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg WinnFight.gif Socallednotwedding winn.jpg tumblr_mh3390shIg1ri8yvdo1_500.gif tumblr_mh3390shIg1ri8yvdo2_500.gif Finn-and-dgfdWill-copy-4564677144064581075.jpg glee_33474.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-15 om 10.42.18.png.jpg Tumblr mjphjpapOI1rkr8qco1 1280.jpg tumblr_mjorhmUZQm1r4yh8wo4_r2_250.gif season3finale_will.gif shock_finn.gif hatedmyself_will.gif truthbeforeyouleft_winn.gif wtf_shock_finn.gif smile-_will.gif threwyoustuffs_winn.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships